parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
Jared kruschev
Jared Kruschev is an American-Isreali southerner and a troll from /k/ almost universally condemned for being as autistic as Jace himself. He's one of many A-Logs in the series. proudly displayed in his video. I couldn't find a copy of the exact image after he took the video down, but this is damn close.]] Jared's videos are infamous for being lengthly, rambling, and nearly impossible to watch all the way through. Jared made his first video about jace after joining the bandwagon with /k/; the 30-minute video begun with him showing his computer desktop background of two scantily-clad anime girls. He then talked about what show the girls were from, how cute they were, etc, and described that the image was originally sent to him by his female cousin (Fem/k/ommando, who is also from /k/) Jared then described his thoughts on how the black race was responsible for slavery. With that out of the way, the rest of the video consists of irrelevant stories about his life ("this funny thing happened the other day...") interspersed with him ocasionally bringing up jace and dramatically sighing Chris-Chan style. After enough negative comments were posted about the video and how autistic he was acting, Jared gave up and took it down, only to upload a response later, which basically consisted of him using 4chan memes to describe how Jace was dumb and he was not. Third Video On Oct 17, 2013, Jared uploaded a third video, in which he again displays his knowledge of 4chan memes and films himself "proving he is not fat" by showing his own abs in the mirror. Jared wastes no time: at 1:15 he explains how the anime soft porn he masturbates to is "too difficult to explain to Jace's plebian brain" and the only reason the girls were half-naked in his desktop background was because they "have a transformation sequence where they get their weapons ready" and it's only ironically fetishistic because it's making fun of American culture. This leads the viewer to believe that Jared only'' ironically ''masturbates to hentai because his masturbation is a form of satire. Jared further claimed he was using "reverse psychology" to "parody" how Jace acted within his first two videos, and that his obnoxious behavior was all an act, then describes himself as "hilarious". However, his attitude and behavior remain completely unchanged, and weren't a very good facsimilie of Jace's anyway, so this is hard to believe as anything except an excuse. This is within the first two minutes and thirty seconds of the video; the author of this article could not bare to watch the rest. Response from Jace Jared was the first troll to have a video on the hater hitlist series, where he was "wrecked" by a confused parkourdude. Jared was also mocked by Team Gamerfood, who called jared "even more autistic then jace", which Jared claimed he was "acting autistic". Jared later admited in one of his videos to having mild autism. Category:People Category:Autism Category:Trolls Category:Tripfags